


рождение

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Он сидел рядом. Покрытый пятнами смеха. Чистые ногти. Запутанный голос. Нетрезвость в словах. Матовость волос дышала отрывками звуков. Гниль сидела вокруг него, внутри него, и он пугался, закрывал глаза и вновь открывал; их синь грызла Шерлоковы внутренности, как грыз Майкрофт вечерами его шею.





	рождение

Его толкала в спину многослойность жидкого воздуха.   
Он все смеялся и нежился разговорами пухлого пальто, шершавой лжи и костлявых пальцев.

Он сидел рядом.   
Покрытый пятнами смеха.   
Чистые ногти.   
Запутанный голос.   
Нетрезвость в словах.   
Матовость волос дышала отрывками звуков.   
Гниль сидела вокруг него, внутри него, и он пугался, закрывал глаза и вновь открывал;   
их синь грызла Шерлоковы внутренности, как грыз Майкрофт вечерами его шею.

Потресканные губы.   
Изящество.   
Грация.   
Привлекательность.  
В движениях, в движениях.   
Резвость.   
Доброта.

Он любил рубашки.   
Чертовы свитера.   
Мягкий.   
Уютный.   
С карманом на груди.

Он бросался словами, царапался буквами и простотой врезался в доверие.   
Он был шпаклеванной стеной.   
Зажившей царапиной.   
Напудренным шрамом, чье величие пожирало невинную щеку.

Он посмеялся, он пожал троим руки, он расплатился, он вышел.

Он был стеклом в пуантах.

Нужно раздавить.

Шерлок встретил его снова, когда зеркала вцепились зубастым отражением в его руки, и он — **_Джон Ватсон_** — пожал Шерлокову ладонь; Лестрейд с кипением и нетерпеливостью сказал:

— Джон, это твой новый сосед. _Шерлок_.

Уродство.   
Они поиграли, они улыбнулись, они забыли.

Натянутость, вежливость и ирония.

Джон Ватсон хрустнул.

Трещиной раздражение спряталось в его сердце.

— А теперь пройдемся ещё раз. Мисс Хупер? Сыграйте этот отрывок.

Будьте любезны.

И снова. Раз, два, три.

Раз, два, три.

Раз, два, три.

Галлюцинацией. В извилинах.

Джон Ватсон двигался.  
Как двигалась тень Майкрофта в Шерлоковой квартире.   
Влияние.   
Влияние.   
Утонченность.   
Молчание.   
Скован вниманием Лестрейда.  
И открытие.   
Рождение.   
Свет.

Джон Ватсон ломал, выпрыгивал и зависал на целое мгновение ароматными вспышками притяжения и любопытства в шерлоковых воспоминаниях.   
Дотронуться.   
Только бы дотронуться.   
Провести пальцем по накрахмаленной коже.   
Откусить.   
Проглотить.   
Насладиться.   
Пусть пудра осядет на каменных губах.

— Шерлок? Шерлок! Внимательнее, пожалуйста.

**Скука**.

 

Джона Ватсона рябило.   
Точки, точки, точки.   
На лице, на руках. 

Шерлок моргал, Шерлок смотрел, Шерлок слушал.

Бегали пальцы, слоились ногти, краснели губы.

И Джон говорил.

Долго.   
Долго.  
Долго.

Ломкость.  
В голосе, движениях, взгляде.

Он разминал стопы; пальцы были восковыми, всё таяли, таяли из-за ламповых рыданий, и кислотой оседали на ковре сухожилия.   
Шелушились кости.   
Бедный Джон Ватсон.

Руки чесались погладить его по мраморной голове.

— Я танцую в труппе у Лестрейда уже несколько месяцев.

Скучно.

— С Гарри (сестра, сестра, сестра, Шерлок), к сожалению, не удалось ужиться, она...

Страшно.   
Ужасно.   
Скучно.

— Но я навещаю её каждую неделю и...

Джон,

— Балет увлекателен, Шерлок, как думаешь?

— И...

— Шерлок?

И еще пять раз.

— Шерлок?

— Шерлок?

— Ты говорил, у тебя есть брат.

— Расскажи.

— Какой он.

Джона Ватсона было много.

Слишком много.

Кусками, кусками, кусками.   
Он разлагался.   
И душил своим запахом Шерлока.

— Он умный.

— Он властный.

— Он на постоянной диете.

— Он заботливый.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон; его глаза заметно тошнило, — ты любишь своего брата?

Он не задумывался.   
Он ответил «да», и Майкрофт перерезал ему горло.

 

Джона Ватсона мучили кошмары.

Он просыпался, он кричал, и его вопль — голодный и несъедобный — пробирался голыми изображениями в шерлоковы лабиринты.

Они не говорили об этом.   
Не интересовались, из чего сделаны их сны.   
Их не волновало, что каждую ночь появлялось, пугало, исчезало.  
И засыпало.   
В сырой комнате.   
Их душила темнота.   
Крючками толстые мазки темной плесени цеплялись за глаза, и было так страшно, так потно и противно, почему Шерлок выбирался из одеяльной топи, скользил по полу (из-за шторы за ним наблюдал Майкрофт; он хлопал; промерзлые пальцы молчали. Как обычно.) и останавливался.   
Около блеклого квадрата света.

Джон сидел на полу.   
Джон молчал.   
Луна ногтями царапала его пальцы.

Синь его глаз раковой опухолью скользила по трахее.

— Тоже не спишь? Шерлок? 

Он говорил.   
Джон Ватсон.   
Спокойно и рассудительно.

Шерлок сидел рядом с Джоном; его ноги обнимала одеяльная мягкость, и Джоново дыхание было упругим и серым, и комната дрожала от холода.   
И оно исчезло.

Задохнулось и уплыло.

Шерлок заснул и подумал, что так хорошо ему было с Майкрофтом.   
И только с ним.

«Шерлок? Ты любишь меня?»

«Да»

 

Его кусал блеск.   
Величие.   
Грация.   
Неторопливость.  
Власть движений. 

Он мелькал отрывками из пьес, страницами и неизвестностью прекрасного появлялся в отражении зеркал, держал порхание звуков за руку.   
Раскрывайся, раскрывайся.   
Их должны пленить вкус твоих чувств, таинственность голоса, их интерес должен застыть в глотке, когда ты — творение балета — прикроешь глаза, и иллюзией растворятся четкость прописанных пуантами слов.

Ты исчезнешь.

Повтори еще раз.

С чувством.

С чувством.

Ну же, Шерлок.

Еще раз.

Еще раз.

Еще раз.

Он путался.   
В количестве лиц.   
Смазанность.   
Смазанность.   
Белизной задыхалось сознание.   
Они играли все громче и громче; за руки его хватали скользкие люди.   
Их фразы жили благодаря клавишами рояля.

Шерлок?

Ты прекрасен.

Ты прекрасен, когда танцуешь.   
Ты захлебываешься.  
И в твоей кончине тонут все зрители.   
Нечто тонкое.   
Нечто грозное.   
Нечто тянущее и волнующее.   
Нечто поразительное.  
Создаешь ты.  
Прекрасно, прекрасно.  
Я не устаю повторять.   
Ты только посмотри, Шерлок. 

— Лестрейд был прав. Ты действительно великолепен.

Говорил Джон.

Пока Майкрофт хлопал.

 

Толкай, толкай.

Крепче, крепче.

Он кусал, он съедал, он дышал, он разрывался. Темнотой густели стоны.   
Раскройся.   
Отдайся.

Он Джон.

Он не Майкрофт.

Он Джон.

Джон толкался, Джон наслаждался, Джон горел.

Он был эмоционален.

Он был мягок.

Тягуч.

Приятен.

Он не брат.

Он не твой брат.

Он не страх и не ложь.

Он не прыжок.

Он не застынет.

Он не посмеет.

Он не такой.

По Джоновым плечам струился восторг.   
Его тело изгибалось.   
Млело.   
Исчезало.   
Жило.

Быстрее, быстрее.

В шерлоковом сознании мелькал Майкрофт.

Вместо Джона.

Упорно. Упорно.

Он целовал его, и детьми шагали по плечам испуг и вожделение.

Джон толкался, Джон чувствовал, Джон жаждал, Джон говорил. Шепотом, шепотом.

Шерлок молчал.

Шерлок смотрел.

Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

Ты чудовище, Майкрофт.

Чудовище.

Джон лег рядом с Шерлоком.   
Джон поцеловал его.   
Снова.   
И нежностью растаял пот на волосах.   
Зарылась под бок носом усталая дрема.

— Шерлок?

Он обернулся.

Майкрофт улыбался.

— Ты любишь меня?

Он взял его за руку.

Сжал.

Он чувствовал ложь.

Текла и сохла.

Шерлок вздрогнул.

Шерлок открыл рот.

Шерлок произнес.

Долгожданное.   
Скользкое.  
И гадкое.

— Нет.


End file.
